


Heart to heart

by TheOneEyedGhoul



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneEyedGhoul/pseuds/TheOneEyedGhoul
Summary: After a night out with Sora and the gang Roxas and Xion have a heart to heart.





	Heart to heart

**Author's Note:**

> Suddenly felt the need to write this so here we are.

"Roxas come on what's taking you so long we were meant to go ages ago!" whined Xion as she watched Roxas dart around the room "Give me a minute Xion, i'll only take a minute" huffed Roxas out of breath from rushing around the place "ahh found it" he said as he grabbed a small box and shoved it unceromoniously into his pocket not wanting to make his already annoyed girlfriend even more annoyed knowing that was not something he ever wanted to experience ever again. He walked over to Xion and took her hand into his and made his way out of the door with her as he started to make small talk with her in a attempt to calm her down. "So what were you looking for?" inquired Xion with a curious expression on her face "I was looking for my um… key! yeah my key" Roxas said trying to not sound too suspicious which judging by the expression on the raven haired girl's face he had failed miserably at.

"Ah what took you so long?" asked Axel relived that the two teen nobodies had finally arrived "Roxas was messing around with keys" said a frustrated Xion making Roxas sweat drop "Yeah sorry Axel but Xion couldn't choose what to wear"snickered Roxas smirking until his raven haired girlfriend shot him a glare that could scare just about anything that moved. Roxas made his way over to Xion and put an arm around her shoulder (amused at the deep shade of crimson that she turned) "so where are going Axel?" asked Roxas intrigued as to what the evening held in store for them "Well we're meeting Sora and the others later so until then we have some time to kill" answered Axel as they started to make their way towards their signature clocktower.

Once they had departed from the group Roxas and Xion were stood on the top of the clocktower together Xion spread out in his arms beaming at him. They had been like this for awhile enjoying the lovely peace and quiet and the aura of warmth that was wrapped around them. 

"So I'm guessing you had fun tonight" Roxas asked to which he got a happy hum of acknowledgement as a reply which put a happy grin on his face. He placed a quick peck on her forehead and stroked her head amused when she leaned into it. He suddenly remembered his present and eagerly pulled it out of his pocket excited to see her reaction towards it as he placed another kiss on her lips and dropped it onto her lap. Her face lit up as she scrambled up from Roxas's lap to open it trying to guess what it is that the blonde haired boy could have got her. 

She nearly screamed in happiness when she saw what it was that the spiky haired teen got her not knowing whether to kiss or hug him (so in the end she did both) thanking him for her present. Once her excitement had died down she plopped herself back onto Roxas's lap she stared at her present it was a beautiful silver neckless with a black pendent in the middle. Roxas took it from her hands and placed it around her neck pleased that he had managed to make the raven haired girl so happy. 

They continued to lay like that for awhile longer enjoying each others company and talking the night away not wanting this moment to ever end.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed be sure to comment.


End file.
